A firey search for Kingdom Hearts
by apola55
Summary: another Oc story for me. Apola is a new recrut for the organization and its basicly her time there maybe ocXcharacter idk yet


Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all.  
Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart.  
Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness.  
For the heart of light shall unseal the path.  
Seven hearts, one Keyhole, one key to the door.  
The door of darkness, tied by two keys.  
The door of darkness to seal the light.  
None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness.  
Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens.

Apola has always read this passage in hopes that it will come true. As a typical Nobody she has always dreamed to become whole again, but she began to loose hope.

Every day in wonderland she follows the queens orders and exterminates the heartless with her fire arrows.

But one day a man in a black cloak approached Apola and asked her to join the organization that he was creating. At first she thought that someone was pulling a prank on her because she had always dreamed for this to happen but then the man removed his hood.

He explained that he was Xemnas and he needed her power to help him achieve Kingdom Hearts. Apola agreed immediately and soon followed him into a swirling black vortex.

Apola is a young girl about the age of 16. She's 5 foot 6 inches, has long blonde hair (so long that she sits on it), and blue eyes that look close to sapphires Her personality is timid to people who don't know her well or is very close to her but if she realizes that she doesn't like you or you do something to make her mad she'll act like a completely different person and try to kill you.

Adjusting to life at the castle that never was, was quite strange. When Apola arrived she met Marluxia and thought that he was a girl. Soon after that Larxine showed up to help Marluxia and the three of them became enemies. Then she met Zexion in the library while she was looking for a book. Immediately they became good friends and Apola found a great book to read in her free time, now she's on her way to her room to start on her book, when she runs into some one.

"Ah! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Apola said.

"It's OK it happens." The person said

" I'm Apola I'm new here it's nice to met you," she said.

"I'm Roxas nice to meet you I hope you enjoy the castle that never was so far," he replied.

"I think I've already made some enemies and I just arrived."

"Larxine and Marluxia?"

"Yup"

"Hey how about you come with me to have some sea salt ice cream with Axel?" Roxas offered.

"I don't think I've met Axel yet so OK" Apola said happily "Let me just put this in my room"

"OK" he said.

Once Apola took her book to her room they both set off to twilight town to meet up with Axel.

"Hey who's this?" a male with very spiky red hair asked.

"This is Apola she's new to the organization so I brought her with me so she could meet you." Roxas explained.

"Nice to meet you I'm Axel, got it memorized?" Axel said jokingly.

"Yes I do have it memorized it's very nice to meet you Axel." Apola said blushing.

"Heh you're the first new person to not make fun on my catchphrase thanks." Axle said patting Apolas sholder.

" Who made fun of your catchphrase?" Apola asked after they finished eating their ice cream.

"Her name is Hoshi. She and her family joined the organization a few months ago but you'll meet them soon enough." Axle said

"It's getting late we better head back to the castle, any way Apola needs to meet the rest of the organization." Roxas said getting up off the ledge of the clock tower that they were sitting on.

"Oh! You're right I've only met you Axel Larxine Marluxia and Zexion." Apola said getting up with the help of Axel. " OH and the superior"

" You still need to meet Xion Xigbar Lexaeus Luxord Vexen Xaldin Saix and Demyx" Axel said " Oh and Hoshi Araishi and Yuki"

"Lets go already" Roxas said pulling Apola and Axel into the portal to the castle.


End file.
